Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus including a function for managing history information, a control method of the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is an image processing apparatus including a print function, a copy function, and a transmission function. Further, there is an image processing apparatus which manages history information, e.g., communication history. Such an image processing apparatus includes a report print function for automatically printing, when a predetermined amount of history (e.g., 50 cases) is accumulated, the history information as a report.
An administrator files and collectively manages the printed history information report and thus becomes capable of recognizing the way in which the image processing apparatus is used. Further, the administrator may generate an electronic version of the history information report and collectively manage the report on a file system in a personal computer (PC) or a server. To do this, the administrator uses a scanner and once reads the printed report and transmits the read data to a folder or an e-mail address thereof.
Furthermore, there is a technique in which the history information in the image processing apparatus is transmitted as an e-mail to service personnel according to a button operation by a user (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-34816).
Moreover, the image processing apparatus including the report print function for printing the history information report may also include a report transmission function for automatically transmitting the history information report to the administrator using the transmission function. The image processing apparatus performs the report printing function and automatically transmits the history information report to the administrator via e-mail transmission or file transmission. Electronic management of the history information thus becomes more convenient.
The history information used for outputting the report is temporarily stored in a buffer in the image processing apparatus. Since there is an upper limit on a buffer area storing such history information, when new history information is to be stored, old history information is overwritten by the new history information. As a result, if the history information is to be automatically outputted, it is necessary to securely output the old history information before being overwritten by the new history information.
On the other hand, the transmission function of the image processing apparatus generally deletes a transmission job when the transmission has been completed. Further, there is an image processing apparatus which also includes an error job clear function. The error job clear function automatically deletes the transmission job in the case where a failure has occurred in a network or the server, or a communication error has occurred due to an address input error. However, if there is a communication error when the history information report is automatically transmitted and the error job clear function deletes the transmission job for transmitting the report, the administrator cannot receive the history information. As a result, if the state in which the report cannot be transmitted to the administrator due to the communication error continues, the history information which has not been outputted may be overwritten by the new history information. In such a case, a portion of the history information becomes lost even if the administrator desires to manage all of the history information.